


Disturbance

by dancinluv



Series: Random Sleepy Hollow Ficlets [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane keeps receiving telephone calls from an unwanted friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance

At the Archives, Crane is sitting at a table across from Joe and Jenny. Everyone has an opened book in front of them, flipping through page after page looking for a spell that will help them find Abbie. Everyone is deeply engrossed in what they're doing. Crane phone rings. Nobody pays attention after the first three rings. Crane keeps his eyes glued to the page he is carefully skimming. His ring tone is the theme music from X Files, one of Abbie's favorite tv shows. He didn't mind the tune. He found it different, mystifying, abnormal, yet exceptional.

The phone rings four more times then stops. His phone buzzes five seconds later letting him know either a voice mail or text was left. Jenny scratches the back of her head then flips to the next page. Joe mouths silently a scripture. Crane's eyes move rapidly from left to right, scrolling down, following each sentence with his finger. He loudly turns the page. His phone rings again. After the fourth ring Joe clears his throat, wondering if Crane was going to pick up his phone and answer the damn call. Jenny shoots her eyes up at the phone for one brief second. The phone is on the table next to Crane's arm. Crane quickly peeks over at his phone to see who's calling and dismisses it, knowing it's of no one of importance. He proceeds to flip to another page. The phone rang again several times. The third time his phone rings Crane readjusted his poster in his chair and flipped to the next page. Joe and Jenny had a hard time concentrating on their research due to the high volume of the unusual, new age, extraterrestrial music.

After the Fifth ring Joe and Jenny look expectantly at Crane. It took Crane a minute to notice they were both eying him down. Crane briefly side eyes them and then returns his attention back to his passage. After the phone stopped ringing, Joe and Jenny go back to what they are doing as well. Three minutes later, his phone rings again. Joe and Jenny pop their eyes up at the phone then at him. Crane is oblivious to their hard stares. Pretending he doesn't hear his phone. After the third ring Jenny had enough.

Jenny: Crane. Aren't you going to answer that?

Crane: (still staring down at his book) no need.

Joe: what if it's important. I mean, clearly someone is trying to get a hold of you. It must be important if this person is calling you five times in a row.

Crane: (keeps his attention on his page) it's not.

Jenny: how do you know for sure?

Crane: because it's Miss Corinth.

Jenny: well, maybe you should call her back. Maybe there's an emergency.

Crane: The call is hardly urgent.

Joe: are you sure about that?

-Crane slowly moves his head to face them.

Crane:.....

Jenny and Joe:.....

Crane:.....

Crane: positive.

Jenny: I think you should call her back. At least find out what she wants. Maybe Joe's right. It might be an emergency. I _really_ think you should call her.

Crane: I should?

Jenny: yes!

Crane: hm ( looking un phased and not interested. Boredom expressed through his features. He returns his eyes back to his page)

-Joe and Jenny just look at each other.

-Crane's phone rings again.

Joe and Jenny look at Crane.

Crane side eyes them again. Arches his brow up an inch. He continues to read.

Joe: You should take the call man.

Crane:(looks at Joe) ......

Joe:.....

Jenny:.....

Crane: hm (continues reading)

Jenny: she's clearly going to keep calling until you answer.

Joe: yeah, take the call man.

-Crane allows the phone to ring three more times.

Jenny:(shooting death glares at him)  Crane answer the damn phone. Your ring tone is loud and annoying. It's hard for me to concentrate when I keep hearing-....(she mimicks the theme music from the xfiles) do-do-do do do. Do-do-do-do-do.  

-Crane flips to the next page. He casually picks up his phone and presses the end call button. Sets the phone on silence. Carefully puts the phone back down. Goes back to skimming his page.

Crane: (says without giving eye contact and flipping to the next page) you shan't be disturbed.

 


End file.
